Retro Gamer Issue 116
This magazine was released in May 2013 and priced at £4.99. Retro Radar Exclusive insight on the hottest new remakes - 2 pages (6-7) :Duck Tales Remastered, Dungeons & Dragons: Chronicles of Mystaria Collection, Flashback (2013) Link Returns - (10) :Developers thoughts on Nintendo's new Zelda game Epic Mickey? - (10) :Readers react to Castle of Illusion remake Pluto Rising - (11) :Brand new Sega Saturn variant appears RetroDiary - 1 page (13) :A month of retro events both past and present. Retro Columns Social Snaking - Iain Lee - 1 page (8) Neo Retro? - Paul Davies - 1 page (12) Features Special Features LucasArts (1982-2013) - 16 pages (20-35) :Celebrating one of the most important software developers of all time. Inside the BBC Micro - David Crookes - 6 pages (42-47) :It was the computer that inspired a generation of programmers and introduced scores of children to computing. David Crookes talks to BBC Micro designer Steve Furber about how the iconic machine was made. Bill's Gateway to Games - Marty Goldberg - 6 pages (54-59) :The Xbox comes to mind when you think of Microsoft and gaming, but the firm's involvement with games actually goes back to its beginnings. Marty Goldberg reveals what happened before it hit the big time with its Xbox brand. The Complete Guide to Doctor Who - 6 pages (60-65) :This year Doctor Who celebrates its landmark 50th anniversary. In celebration we take a look back at every videogame the Doctor has appeared in and hear from some of the people behind them. The History of StarFox - 6 pages (68-73) : As Star Fox celebrates 20 years, we look back at the history of the franchise, remembering its heroes, villains, epic space battles and of course those amusing intercom chats. Making ofs NBA Jam - Mike Bevan - 4 pages (38-41) Crusader: No Remorse - Denis Murphy - 4 pages (76-79) Regular Features Back to the... - Richard Burton - 4 pages (14-17) :Eighties: September 1981 - 2 pages (14-15) :Nineties: March 1996 - 2 pages (16-17) Retro Revivals :Flashback (Amiga) - 2 pages (18-19) :Nibbler (Arcade) - Paul Drury - 2 pages (74-75) :Stop The Express (Spectrum) - Stuart Hunt - 2 pages (96-97) A Moment with... Peter McConnell - Denis Murphy - 1 page (36) :Adding his voice to the chorus of praise for LucasArts in the wake of its demise, composer Peter McConnell speaks to Denis Murphy about his decade of work within company. The Unconverted - 2 pages (48-49) :Aqua Jack, SWAT Police, Atomic Boy, Parallel Turn Minority Report: Atari 8-bit Special - Rory Milne - 4 pages (50-53) :Henry's House, Mission, Cavelord, Space Lobsters, Zone X, Twilight World, Cavernia, Crumble's Crisis, Jumpman, Electrician, Heartache, Mouse Trap, Polar Pierre, Nightmares, Nuclear Nick, Knicker-bockers, Enigmatix!, Crystal Raider, Rocket Repairman, Caverns of Khafka Future Classic: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (PlayStation 2) - 2 pages (80-81) From the Archives: Taskset - Mike Bevan - pages (82-87) :It was one of the most treasured software houses that flew the flag for Blighty-based game design in the Eighties. Mike Bevan talks lobsters, reggae and radioactive seaweed with the crew of the good ship Taskset. Classic Moments: IK+ - 2 pages (88-89) In the Chair with... Martin Edmondson - Stuart Hunt - 6 pages (90-95) :He caused countless Amiga owners' jaws to hit the floor with Shadow of the Beast and designed two of the most popular racing series on PlayStation. Reflections Interactive founder Martin Edmondson talks to Stuart Hunt about his tech-pushing career in the games industry. Homebrew - Jason Kelk - 4 pages (104-107) Mailbag - 2 pages (108-109) Endgame: Sonic CD - 1 page (114) Reviews Neo Geo X Gold Limited Edition - Darran Jones - 2 pages (98-99) :Despite some nice packaging and well-built hardware, the poor screen quality and lacklustre emulation really let this device down. A missed opportunity of epic proportions. Fire Emblem: Awakening : Thew new relationships are superb, effortlessly building on Awakening's already polished gameplay. A solid sequel from Intelligent Systems and the best game in the series by far. Paula Agnus Denise - Best of Amiga and CD32 Video Game Music - Darran Jones - ½ page (101) - 87% RetroRound-Up - 1 page (102) Other Credits Senior Designer :Jonathan Wells Features Editor :Stuart Hunt Sub Editor :Phil King Photographer :James Sheppard Senior Art Editor :Greg Whitaker Head of Publishing :Aaron Asadi Head of Design :Ross Andrews Contributors :Mike Bevan, Richard Burton, David Crookes, Paul Davies, Paul Drury, Marty Goldberg, Jason Kelk, Iain Lee, Rory Milne, Emily Morganti, Denis Murphy, Samuel Roberts, Craig Storrie External Links You may be able to purchase this issue direct from the publisher while stocks last. If you want it digitally, check out Great Digital Mags or Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Wii Reviews Category:Contains iOS Reviews Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews